


Surprise...?

by luna65



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Brotp, Gen, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Recreational Drug Use, Sam & Danny: relationship goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna65/pseuds/luna65
Summary: Like the song says (sort of)...it only takes a moment to admit that you're in love.
Relationships: Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Surprise...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helena_s_renn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/gifts).



> Written as a gift for helena_s_renn, for the annual Ficmas Fest over at Rockfic. The prompt was: 'Sam Kiszka,Danny Wagner (Greta Van Fleet): First time but funny like semi accidental sex and they might be baked.'
> 
> This is an off-shoot of my established continuum for Sam/Danny, set in late 2017. On tour, and accidental in the sense that Sam wasn't exactly thinking things would turn out as they did. The story moves back-and-forth in time—from the morning after to the night before.

Waking was never gradual for Sam - it was always **BAM!** there he was, whether he wanted to be or not.

And this time his eyes snapped open to behold Danny’s glossy black hair in front of his face. His phone buzzing and chiming but Danny slept on, could sleep on when he chose to.

_But why…?_

Sam remembered they’d shared some good bud and a couple of beers but then he could have sworn Danny had gone back to his own room. Oh well, not unusual to not actually make it back, to succumb to a certain mutual trust and comfort instead in certain situations. They had been sleeping in the same space at various times since their friendship began in 7th Grade.

He sat up, pulling his hair back and realizing he could feel the sheets everywhere. He peeked beneath the covers.

_But why are we naked?_

Sam wasn’t...bothered by the situation, exactly, just that he couldn’t remember it. He’d been drunk off his ass enough times to know that sometimes not everything stuck, but if it was memorable, someone was sure to let him know. He stared at Danny and willed him to wake up, like he used to stare at him in class sometimes, attempting telepathy.

_Wagner - look at me, c’mon, this shit is boring as fuck!_

And usually it worked, depending on how rebellious Danny was feeling on a particular day (answer: never quite as much as Sam was, of course).

_Daniel, don’t freak out, okay? Please._

Sam turned off the alarm on his phone and sat back against the headboard. He knew he should put something on before Ryan or Micah came knocking on the door in a sort of general Kiszka Alarm System action, as all three of them were difficult to get going in the morning. Danny generally wasn’t.

 _You must have been wasted, boy._ And what did **that** mean?

_Goddamn it, why can’t I remember?!_

If he did what he had been wanting to do for a while now, he goddamn wanted to remember how he’d done it.

The bed shifted, Danny turning over and offering bleary hazel eyes to his best friend.

“Uh...hi.”

“Hi.”

“Was that your alarm?”

“Yeah, what are we doing today? It’s not a travel day, is it?”

“No, the promoter is taking us somewhere. Maybe a hike? I think Ryan said it was a hike.”

“Cool. I guess we should -”

“So...we’re not talking about it?”

“What?”

“Why we’re here.”

Sam was ready with a smartass response. _We’re here because we’re here because we’re -_ But that instinctual connection meant he knew what his bestie was referring to. Still, because he was Sam, he had to fuck with him.

“Here as in on the road? With our band? Touring to promote our album?”

Danny’s expression was very much a _Really Sammy?_ kind of response.

“I mean, if you don’t wanna -”

“Dude, obviously _something_ went down. If you’re asking me to talk about what it was, I can’t. I can’t remember. But, y’know, that’s okay ‘cause I know you’re gonna tell me.”

“Well, but what if it’s, like, a major thing. Are you gonna freak out?”

“How long have you known me?”

“C’mon, I just mean -”

“How long, Daniel?”

“Years and years.”

“And in those years and years, how many times I have totally freaked out?”

“Like, I dunno - twice, I think?”

“Twice?! The answer is _zero_ , Wagner.”

“Nuh-uh! But anyway...okay, how much do you wanna know?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, play-by-play, or just the highlights?”

A strident knock sounded upon the door. “Sammy, is Danny with you?” Ryan asked from the other side.

“Yeah dude, just trying to get his lazy ass up,” Danny replied.

“Okay then. The van is leaving in half an hour, make sure you guys charge your phones, bring a hat, put on some sunscreen.”

“Thanks Mom!” Sam called out, and they could hear Ryan make a loud farting sound in reply.

They both laughed, and Sam gave Danny a curious side glance.

“Was I lazy last night?”

Danny flushed, biting his lower lip. “Not really?”

Sam brayed and put his hands behind his head. “Damn, you gotta tell me _everything_ now!”

They shared a sandwich at the venue after soundcheck, needing to assuage their rumbling stomachs just enough to make it through the gig. And to provide a little cushion for the shot of whisky or vodka they all took prior to hitting the stage, always at Jake’s urging.

“Rock n’roll!” he’d proclaim, and knock it back. His bandmate brothers echoed his sentiments and his movements.

Danny was dressed: patterned brocade vest, shiny pants, elegant collar-style necklace highlighting those collarbones Sam was ready to die for every night, wanting to run a finger along chiseled muscle and satiny skin. His hair still a freed frizzy cloud but Sam loved looking at Danny before a gig, as when they performed he got caught up in the group effort and the energy of the crowd. Right now, however, his bestie was looking wistful as he stared at his phone.

“What?” Sam asked, the subtext of this question was _Who do I have to kill?_ and he was only half-kidding.

“Mom sent me this,” Danny replied, turning his screen towards Sam. It was a view of the Wagners' yard, trees clothed in Autumnal splendor.

“Awww nice.”

“You know where she took it, right?”

“It’s the backyard?”

“It’s the side yard.”

“Okay.” Sam gave Danny a look as if to say _And…?_

“From my window.”

“Oh!” He looked at the photo once more. “Oh yeah. Is that tree usually taller?”

Danny shrugged. “I guess. But it makes me homesick.”

Sam leaned against him, gratefully breathing in his favorite scent: warm skin and Danny’s hair before he tamed it with a bit of coconut oil. Not that he minded that particular odor, but there was something about the way Danny’s hair smelled when it was being its’ natural poofy self which he loved, not that he could exactly explain why.

“Yeah I’m homesick for your room too...it’s cleaner than mine.”

Danny snickered and nudged Sam with his shoulder. “Goof.”

“Nerd.”

“Whaddya wanna do, after?”

“I dunno, were we gonna go out?”

“Let’s just hang out, huh?”

“Yeah okay, get pizza at the hotel?”

“Absolutely.”

Danny was nodding with a smile and Sam’s heart felt like chocolate melting in the sun. He was fully prepared for that all-consuming love to go unrequited but it made him dizzy every time.

Danny began to pull his clothes on, then stopped.

“They’re gonna know,” he murmured, seemingly to himself.

“Know what?” Sam asked, not in a hurry for either of them to get dressed, but Danny seemed suddenly distracted as if he wanted to be.

_Just **do** something!_

But...the mood has already shifted, and he isn’t sure if they can find their way back in the scant time they have.

“I’m gonna come out in the same clothes from last night.”

“So? Then just wear one of my shirts.”

Danny gave Sam an affectionate incredulous look. “That’s, like, way more obvious than me just wearing the same clothes!”

Sam chortled. Danny was their resident Good Boy, he didn’t continually negotiate the ambiguous territory of marginally acceptable behavior and anything too byzantine made him look like he might throw up just to think of it.

“Well shit, Wagner, it’s gotta be one or the other, unless you wanna walk out naked. **I** wouldn’t complain, just sayin.’”

Danny flushed again, his skin like dark honey and Sam felt that fluttering which had been haunting him for months now, so long ago he’d lost track of when it had begun.

“Yeah, uh...you didn’t.”

“Was it my idea to get naked? ‘Cause it seems like it _would_ be.”

“I can’t...like, I can’t do this right now. Okay? It should have been, like, a whole thing where we just lie there and see how we feel.”

“How I feel? I can tell you that right now, even in my underwear.”

Sam came around the other side of the bed to where Danny stood, jeans in hand. “You are everything I’ve ever wanted, everything I _could_ want. I just didn’t know when was the right time to say it, but, if we _did_ stuff last night, then here we are, I guess.”

Danny’s mouth dropped open slightly, a look of questioning awe. “Yeah?”

Sam put his forehead against Danny’s. “Yeah.”

Danny dropped his pants onto the floor and took Sam’s face in his hands, bestowing a deep tongue-exploring kiss. They each made a _mmm_ sound as it went on. Danny then broke the kiss far too early for Sam’s liking, but he was panting, flushed almost crimson.

“Dang, I’m gettin’ a boner. I definitely can’t walk out like _that_!”

Sam grinned. “Again, **I** wouldn’t complain, just sayin.’”

Whenever Danny played his solo, Sam would stay on the stage but usually behind his amp so as not to take the focus from the other, as this was his moment to shine. Danny’s solo was somewhat different every gig, it could last anywhere from 5-10 minutes depending on how he was feeling and whether the crowd was fully into it. Their reaction definitely fueled his resolve. But Sam was often even more vocal than the audience - they couldn’t hear him but Danny could. He’d spare a smirk for his bestie as he moved from a four-on-the-floor through triplets, fills and accents - a language equally joyous, raucous, and masterful.

He was already _so good_ , Sam marveled, and he would only become even more amazing. And at the end of it, Sam had to take a deep breath and center himself again, let the excitement wash over him and re-focus on the ending of the song. But his arousal would color those notes he hammered out as they gave “Safari Song” one last blast of effort, like he was trying to transmit his desire to the other, though he had to watch Jake for the changes. If Danny was the engine, Jake was the conductor - that had been set in stone from the first time the three had played together.

Sam sometimes had the thought that they were expressing their passion for each other up there, in front of everyone - had the desire to tell his best friend _Do you have any idea how goddamn magnificent you are?_ But instead they came off the stage just a sweating panting endorphin-enriched foursome, ever amazed that they could command the attention and admiration of anyone, much less thousands of people at a time.

“That was, **WOW** ,” Danny said, wiping at his face with an ecstatic grin.

Sam grinned in turn and mouthed _WOW_ right back at him.

Sam finished dressing as Danny went into the bathroom. Sam heard the water running and chuckled softly.

“Are you giving your dick a cold shower?” he teased.

There was a pause, the water still running. “Maybe.”

Sam fell onto the bed with a full-body cackle.

“Shut up! I know **you** have no shame but some of us -”

“ - are too fuckin’ uptight! But I love you anyway.”

The water shut off, and Danny appeared in the doorway, holding a towel to his groin. Sam saw this and began laughing again.

“You love me? Like _that_?”

Sam sat up and stared at Danny, marveling at how his eyes could change color so quickly, seemingly from second to second. They were really green at the moment, adding intensity to the expression of stunned wonder he wore.

“Yeah, I do. I mean, how do you think we got here?”

Danny grinned, leaning against the doorframe. A commotion sounded in the hallway.

“Okay focus,” Danny moaned, looking up at the ceiling. “Like, you gotta go in the closet or something so I can walk out of here, please.”

Sam couldn’t stop snickering as he hid from the other, his body tingling with a particular satisfaction. 

_He loves me too!_ And thank God for that, otherwise this would have been one helluva awkward day off.

The backstage area was a-buzz with bodies and vibes, but all upbeat, some even expectant or lustful. This was nothing new, or at least not to Sam. Post-show was typically a battle of bodily urges. He was always ready to drink, and sometimes to drink too much, even as the sensible part of him (which was present if often slight) knew it was a bad idea to keep drinking his infatuation away.

_It’s not **that**! It’s way more serious._

Sam took comfort in knowing that if they were in a crowded room together, no matter who else might be there, Danny always looked around for him, had to know where he was, then he would relax again.

But tonight, they would be alone. _Tonight…?_

He took advantage of a moment between visitors to lean his head against the wall and chide himself. But wait, it had been Danny’s idea!

He looked around for Micah, who as usual was in the background, keeping an eye on the twins.

“Dude, you got anything?” he asked the other in a whisper.

“Uh...maybe? Like, for what?”

Sam cracked up. “Wagner and me are gonna hang at the hotel. Just for, y’know, kickin’ back.”

“Yeah, I can get that for you. Remind me before the van leaves, okay?”

Sam nodded, looking around. “What time is it?”

Micah looked at his phone. “Almost 11:30.”

“Can we get pizza at the hotel after midnight?”

“I’ll check,” the other replied, swiping on his phone. Sam gave greetings to various people passing by from the promoter’s team and local radio. Micah cut in, whispering.

“What do you want? I ordered the usual for D.”

“Pepperoni and mushroom, I guess. That’s always a safe bet.”

“Okay, I told ‘em you’ll be there by 12:30.”

“My hero,” Sam gushed, giving the other a side hug.

The twins looked slightly hungover, though Josh would never turn down the opportunity to go hiking. Jake slumped against the opposite window, his eyes closed. Sam had claimed the third row driver’s side window and Danny got in next to him, pretending like he was not wholly aware that they were sitting together and no one was paying attention to them. Sam reached over and pulled Danny by the thigh so there was no space between them. He pointed out the window at nothing in particular and Danny bit his lip to keep from laughing. He put his hand on Sam’s inner thigh and squeezed gently.

“At least tell me who got naked first,” Sam whispered.

“You, but it was your bed so you pretended you were just going to sleep.”

“And I didn’t?”

“No, but that’s not how it _really_ started.”

“So -”

“No, not here!” Danny protested, eyes wide.

“I can’t go all day not knowing,” Sam whisper-whined.

“Pretty sure you won’t.”

“You guys don’t have to whisper,” Josh said, his diction slow with effort. “I only have half a hangover.”

“Does Jakey have the other half?” Danny asked, and everyone cracked up, save Jake who flipped off his drummer.

The twins headed off with Micah and the promoter’s team for a little pub crawl while Ryan and Mike herded the rhythm section into the van, but not before Micah discreetly pressed a one-nug pipe and baggie into Sam’s hand.

“It doesn’t look like much, but it’s got a massive chill, so try to space it out a little. Eating should help with that.”

Sam nodded and tipped a grave wink at their ever-valuable assistant. His body seemed to thrum as they drove back through the darkened city, a place he knew particularly nothing about, and cities in the dark tended towards a certain sameness. He gave Danny sidelong glances every couple of minutes or so, watching him swipe through his phone, or look out the window, or nod his head to what was playing on the vehicle’s sound system. The others were tired - it had been a long day as usual - and everyone settled into a mutually agreed-upon silence. Danny stretched in his seat and looked at Sam with a smile, like, _You good?_ Sam smiled back, their connection so utterly inviolate that it made him want to do something emotionally extravagant, like cry, or sing…

...or kiss Danny till they had to come up for air.

They traveled the interstate to the next county where a state park awaited their exploration, a place with a few hiking trails and a river winding through the center of the acreage, offering water-related recreational options. They had stopped at a McDonald’s on the way, and now the van smelled like delicious greasy breakfast and mediocre coffee, but it was the little things, like Danny carefully squirting ketchup onto Sam’s hash brown patty.

_Such talented hands._

**Wait!** He furrowed his forehead, thinking there might be a memory in there somewhere…

Danny was two hits, one beer, and four slices of pepperoni-and-pineapple pizza into their hang, stretched out on Sam’s bed, both clothed but shoeless, the TV a muted flickering on the other side of the room like a digital fireplace.

“Sometimes I think maybe you lost too much weight,” he said to Sam.

“It was all my baby fat,” Sam joked, picking at a hole in his skinny jeans. “It’s not, like, I starved myself or anything.”

“Yeah but, we all kinda -”

“Mikey said we should be in shape and we got in shape. Well, except for you, you were already in shape. But y’know, because there were gonna be so many photos and nobody wanted to look bad.”

“You _couldn’t_.”

Sam chuckled. “Sure I could, anybody could. But, like, I just got in shape.”

“The bones in your face, though - one day it’s like I could all of a sudden **see** them and I -”

Danny looked down at the pizza box between them, blinking rapidly.

“And what?”

“It’s like - one day you just **emerged** , I guess. It stunned me.”

Sam was also pleasantly baked and the normal restraint had therefore evaporated and things were just coming out of his mouth without even a moment to consider their implications.

“I’m _stunning_ ; is that what you’re saying?!”

Danny huffed, rolling his eyes. “Oh like you don’t know! Like you don’t know the makeup girls fuss over you like _crazy_ because they love to work on you!”

“Yeah but, dude, I don’t see who they see. I see **me**. They don’t know me like I do, or you do. And I’m just -”

“ _Beautiful_ ,” Danny whispered, eyes wide and shaded like the depths of uncharted wilderness.

Sam swallowed heavily, equally disbelieving and desperately wanting to believe this was actually happening.

The van having reached the terminus and everyone stirring, Sam was sad that their warm proximity would be disturbed. Just sharing the same space with Danny had developed a new intensity.

Danny stretched, over-exaggerating and pinning Sam to the seat with his arm.

“Damn Gojira, watch where you’re slingin’ that gun!” he mock-groused.

“C’mon Sammy, work those puny muscles,” Danny teased.

“Settle down, children,” Jake rasped, donning his bucket hat and opening the door.

“I’m gonna get you,” Sam whispered.

“You think?” Danny replied, giving Sam a mischievous flirty look.

Sam’s response was a breathy _ohhhh_ and he was now wide awake and horny as hell.

“Wait, wait - let’s talk about me being beautiful again.”

“Sammy I swear to fuck -”

“What? It’s not like I don’t think you’re beautiful.”

“Whaaaat?!”

“Every minute of the freakin’ day, Wagner, and if you try to use it against me -”

“I would **never**!”

That look, the look when Sam would mock-threaten Danny about _whatever_ , and his Good Boy personality would literally crumple in the face of even a teasing promise of disapproval. Danny was always there, always wanted to **be** there, never looked for a reason to be angry or stubborn, never just tolerated situations, was always a wholehearted part of the whole. And also of the two of them: Sammy and Danny, besties forever.

Sam took Danny by the shoulders and brought him close, nose-to-nose.

“I know. I wasn’t afraid to tell you because of _that_.”

“Then why?”

“I just didn’t know...y’know.”

The weight of everything, all seeming to teeter in this moment.

“Maybe it’s the one thing I **do** know,” Danny said quietly.

“You can’t remember _anything_ we did?’ Danny asked Sam later, after a two-hour hike, sitting on a slope above the river amid a tall clump of wild rye. Below them, Josh and Jake were carefully exploring an outcropping of rocks which led from the riverbank to a seemingly tiny island a few yards upstream. Ryan was gamely following along but Micah stood on the shore and looked vaguely worried. Though to be fair, this was a typical expression for him.

“Man, that weed musta, like, wiped me good!”

“Dang though, I mean, it was our first time and all.”

Sam couldn’t look at Danny - and not because of regret or shame or confusion - because the urge to kiss his bestie hard was making him tremble. _Our first time_...implying there would be plenty of other times to come.

_I guess we’re really doing this, huh?_

Danny nudged Sam with his shoulder. “Don’t feel too bad. We’ll just have to be sober tonight.”

“Tonight? In your bunk or something?”

“It’ll be like that two-man tent, remember?”

Sam snickered. They had still been growing when they’d shared the thing, but even so they barely fit length-wise, either of them.

“I **do** remember how bad it smelled in there after the first night.”

They cracked up, and looked toward the river as a splash sounded. Josh had fallen into the water but as the river was shallow close to shore he wasn’t completely doused.

“I’m okay!” he assured the others and Micah said: “Thank God I have your phone!”

Danny leaned in and quickly kissed Sam on the cheek. Sam made to hold him in place but Danny pulled back.

“They’re not distracted now, someone might look over.”

“Oh my God I lost a shoe, I think,” Josh declared and Sam grinned, running a hand along the length of Danny’s leg.

“Oh yes they are,” he murmured, pulling them down upon the grass and kissing Danny the way he needed to be kissed, always.

Danny came out of the bathroom and Sam let him know he had nothing to hide. 

“Ready to crash?” he asked, trying to keep his voice light and non-committal.

“Yeah, are _you_?”

Danny stretched, and Sam thought he might be teasing him a bit.

“Yeah, I guess I should -”

“- just stay here.”

“Yeah?”

“Duh!” Sam settled against the pillows, his heart pounding as hard as it ever had. He closed his eyes, willing a particular outcome. He heard certain sounds and smiled.

“It’s just like I thought,” Danny murmured, climbing into the bed and taking Sam in his arms. “You have the softest skin _everywhere_.”

“Why were you thinking that?”

“Because I was also thinking about this.” Danny took Sam’s cock in hand, running his thumb gently along the shaft and around the head. “And how I wanted to do this.”

Sam did the same and they spent some time playing with each other, enjoying the feelings of warmth and solidity of their bodies, and, eventually, the stickiness of their bodily fluids.

“Mmm, can we do that again?” Sam asked, rolling onto his back and putting his arms above his head. “But, like, get on top of me.”

“I don’t wanna -”

“What?”

“You’re kinda delicate, Sammy.”

Sam laughed hysterically at the thought of Danny wanting to be gentle. But he would, that was **so** Danny, he was a tenderhearted gentleman.

“Gojira, you’re not gonna hurt me, I promise!”

“Don’t call me that **now** , not here,” Danny said, looking serious.

“What? You’re a beast!”

“Yeah but, I don’t feel like one right now.”

Sam pulled Danny to him, wrapping his legs around Danny’s hips, reveling in the mutual slickness they had produced, even as both their cocks were stiffening again as they each slid against the other.

“You know what you feel like?”

Danny blinked, a shy smile beginning to form across that luscious mouth. “What?”

“ **Mine**.”

Danny pressed down, hands everywhere on his best friend, perfectly in agreement.


End file.
